


タイトル

by Yboiveth



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: I was Awarded Lint for Writing this, M/M, award winning, it counts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yboiveth/pseuds/Yboiveth
Summary: WARNING FOR FORBIDDEN KNOWLEDGE





	タイトル

**Author's Note:**

  * For [phalarope (mniotilta)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mniotilta/gifts).



> DO NOT READ THIS IF FORBIDDEN KNOWLEDGE TERRIFIES YOU. THERE IS FORBIDDEN KNOWLEDGE IN THIS FANFCITION.

Takumi shut the door to the shadow realm. There were so many sick beats and heavy dubstep songs from there, so even though it was a rave party out of this world, Takumi couldn't handle so much loud noise at once. He wanted to do some cooking to relax the soul. Nothing better than cooking. On his way to the kitchen, he saw Eliwood trying to vape Mountain dew. (AN: I want you to all know This is possible, because my sister vapes, and I have a rough idea how vape stick works.) It went everywhere, just not on Takumi's sick ass bow. It got on Eliwood's beautiful wife Ninian though.

"I AM A GAMER NINIAN." Eliwood proclaimed,as Takumi hastened his pace. He doesn't need drama in his life. he needs cooking. when Takumi got to the kitchen, his heart went ba-dum ba-dum ba-du!!!!!! Because he saw Gordon ramsay, mister big sexy, and his heart went straight out of his chest. He then passed out, because his heart was out of his chest.

He looked ahead, and saw a soft, golden light. With no other path, he ambled towards it, until the soft, welcoming glow, surrounded him. There was a throne, and on it, he saw none other than..

"G... god?" Takumi Called out, afraid,

"You may call me Oliver. Once." The stout man said.

"Wha, what am I doing here?" Takumi asked.

"You died. In order to pass on from the real world to the after life, I must show you forbidden knowledge."

"I don't want to see it!" Takumi objected. His son that he threw into a vortex so he could do other things needed him.

"Too bad," Jesus said, and revealed.

(WARNING; THE FOLLOWING IMAGE CONTAINS FORBIDDEN KNOWLEDGE!!!!!! DO NOT LOOK IF YOU WISH TO CHERISH THE FIRE EMBLEM YOU KNOW AND LOVE.

FINAL WARNING!!!!

OK, HERE IT IS)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Thanks I hate it."

"You're welcome :) Ihave many more to Share. The Forbidden Knowledge is boundless."

Takumi couldn't go to the after life.   
"...Kumi"

? Who could.  
"Takumi!!!"  
The illusion fade away. He woke up in a cold sweat, in Gordons arms. He hugged Takumi. "Oh thank god, you're alive."  
He Set Takumi Down.  
"First time! Y'know, the first time you ever preform a heart surgery, it's so much easier than you think!" Takumi was looking at him.  
"I... I died because I loved you. Beautiful man."

Gordon gave him the good ol' Gordon look. "Prove it."  
Huh?  
"Cook me a damn fine meal to win my heart."

Gordon then exploded. Takumi couldn't cook at all. No Love for Takumi.


End file.
